Aftermath
by Lathen the Pirate Guardian
Summary: A one-shot about a team that goes into the aftermath of the Outlast DLC. Not very long as I did this for an English assignment.


**Hey everyone! Yep I changed my name and haven't posted anything in who knows how long, but I had a writing assignment in my college English class and decided to post it on here to get more feed back. This is just a one-shot as I didn't plan to make anything else after this. Well tell me what you guy's think.**

* * *

One-Shot

Ever had that feeling you need to smack your friend upside the head when they make stupid remarks. If yes then you know my pain, and if not then good on you for not having that one annoying friend. My name is Vladimir and me and my squad were assigned to check out an asylum located somewhere in the forests of Canada. Now we normally don't do this but the first squad that was sent out hasn't responded back to HQ so now we must go find out what happened to them. Hopefully it's nothing major and we can get back before dinner. Boy, was I wrong.

"So how much you want to bet that they just forgot their radio," my best friend Giovani said with a laugh as we flew to the drop off point. He was a small guy but quick on his feet, thanks for him being a track and field runner in high school, making him a great scout.

"Gio will you shut up," One of the female members said with a sigh. Her name is Frayla and she may not look it but when it comes to blowing stuff up she's our go to girl. It helps that she payed attention in her chemistry class.

"Oh please I bet this won't even be a hard mission," Giovani said still laughing before Frayla threw an empty magazine at him.

"I swear those two should just kiss already."

"I know right!?"

The last two members of the group said in a whisper, but since I was right next to them I could still hear them. The first is the other female member Velo who is communications and loves to talk your ear off if given the chance, while her partner's name is Salvador and loves close combat, especially since he did boxing before joining the squad.

" _T-Minus 2 minutes from landing,"_ the pilot said to us. So, we all went and got our gear ready and by the time we finished the pilot already landed on the ground. One by one we got out but what we horrified us. We expected to see a little skirmish but no what we saw was destruction and bodies everywhere.

"Oh yea not a hard mission my ass." Frayla commented while looking at Giovani who gulped and turned to me. "We don't actually have to go in do we?" He asked and I just sighed.

"Unfortunately, we have to if we want to find out what happened." I said as I readied my M-4 and went ahead of the group before they all followed behind me.

We went through the front door and saw nothing but pure destruction like a tornado just came in and went to town on this place. Now we have seen a lot of stuff but this must be one of the freakiest we've been in to date. Hopefully it will be easy to locate the missing team, but knowing our luck that was highly unlikely.

"So what do you think happened here?" Frayla said as she peered into one of the rooms with a flashlight.

"No clue, but man do I hope whatever it was is gone now." Giovani said shining a light on the stair case that looked like someone was dragged down them by the way the smeared blood looked. "I have a suggestion how about we just leave and say we found them," he continued after turning away from the stairs.

"As tempting as that sound I don't think HQ would approve of that." I said as I went up to the elevator that was next to the stair case and pressed a button thinking it wouldn't work. I was wrong.

The elevator shaft made some creaking noises but soon the wires started to pull and the box started to pull up. After a few minutes the box was right in front of me with the doors opened.

"Anyone volunteer to go down?" Giovani said before I grabbed him, "Yep you just did." I said and he just groaned while I turned to the last three members. "Alright I want you three to stay together and don't split up for anything got it." I said and all three nodded and saluted before deciding to explore the upper levels.

"This remind you of anything Gio," I ask as we get into the elevator and I pressed the button to go down.

"If you mean that time we explored that abandoned house then no…this is worse."

"Good then it's not just me." Soon the elevator stopped and the door opened to what looked to be once a white laboratory but now a blood stained one. "Wonderful," was all I said as both of us raised our weapons and went to search the area.

We searched for what felt like an hour and besides the dead bodies of scientists we didn't find the missing squad. What we did find a door that wouldn't open no matter what we did so back to looking for a card that opened the door.

"FOUND IT!" Gio yelled holding up a plastic card as he ran over to me.

"Can you not make so much noise when you do that?" I ask but I know he won't listen to that so I just took the card and opened the door and the next thing I saw was the flat ended of a shovel.


End file.
